Summertime Chaos
by KittyRain
Summary: harry is at hermione's house for the summer, more summary inside. one-shot in many chapters. rating in case my mind wanders:) please review!
1. the night of panic

**AN: okay this fic is just an idea I had and I decided to write it down before I lost it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it…never will. **

**Summary: Harry is at Hermione's house for the summer. Her cousin causes chaos and Hermione seems to change. Pretty much a one-shot, in lots of chapters (I hope).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry was sat in a comfortable armchair in Hermione Granger's living room. The sun had set in a wonderful wash of red and gold, reminding Harry of the Gryffindor colours and making him happy he went to Hogwarts and therefore met Hermione.

The fire crackled merrily and sent warmth around the room, chasing away the cold of the night. Hermione was sat in another armchair reading the book she never seemed to be capable of putting down, _Hogwarts: A History_.

Harry was slightly nervous, for tomorrow Hermione's Aunt was coming over, bringing her new baby, a little boy named Kai. He was about six weeks old and Hermione was to baby-sit him for the day while her mother and Aunt caught up on "old times".

Hermione seemed perfectly calm as she read her book, although she did notice a tension in the teenager's eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked him gently.

"Yes I'm fine" Harry sighed.

"No your not." Hermione said putting her book down and glaring at Harry, "what's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous about meeting your Aunt tomorrow, I guess living with my Aunt all my life has made me slightly cautious."

Hermione smiled, "don't worry Harry, my Aunt is great, you'll like her."

Harry just nodded, his trust in Hermione getting the better of his fear.

"Come on, we should go to bed." Hermione said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Ok" Harry sighed and followed her up the stairs.

At her bedroom door, Hermione turned around and bade Harry goodnight. He then walked into the guest room, where he was sleeping.

He knew he shouldn't really worry about tomorrow, after all, Hermione's aunt did sound friendly, and Kai was only a baby. How much trouble could he cause?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: okay, here is the first chappy… second one coming soon.**

**I know this chappy was short, but its quarter to 3 in the morning, forgive me!**

**Please review!**

**If you do you get a Smartie (I'm eating them at the moment!)**

**From Cat.**


	2. comments uncorrected

ok... i decided to do the second chappy coz i got reviews! only 2, but still, reviews!

thanx to Tamar-Shakira, i thought i should put this idea into a new story, glad you liked it, and here is your Smartie gives smartie.

to rachel hwd, i was very happy to be given your suggestion on this fic, it actually means alot ot me. and thank you for saying how realistic it sounds. you get a smartie too. gives a smartie

okay... that done, here is the second chappy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up that morning to the sound of a baby crying, it took him a while to realise what that must mean...Hermione's aunt had arrived.

After getting dressed in a hurried fashion, he walked downstairs, filled with fear and near panic.

He walked towards the door into the kitchen, but hesitated for a brief period outside the door. The screams of the young child echoing through his ears and into the centre of his head.

The first thing he spotted upon opening the door was a young woman, who looked like the twin of Hermione's mother, trying desperatley to cam down the red-faced baby within her arms. Harry then spotted Hermione holding out a bottle and placing a drop of the white liquid contained within it upon her wrist. "Perfect." She said and then turning around she spotted Harry, "Oh hi Harry, I hope Kai didnt wake you."

Hermione walked over to the woman and child, "Shall I take him aunt Primrose?"

"Oh please Hermione dear, I need to find your mother." The lady said handing the baby to Hermione.

"She's in the back garden, as usual." Hermione said as she offered the bottle to Kai.

As the lady went outside Hermione walked over to Harry, the baby now feeding from the bottle, a quiet filled the room that was blissfull upon Harry's sore eardrums.

"Harry shall I make you some breakfast?" Hermione said as Harry stepped further into the kitchen.

"I'll do it," Harry said, "You just keep him quiet."

"Dont you like babies?" Hermione asked.

"I like them when they are not screaming the house down."

Hermione laughed, "Its not all that bad."

Before Harry could reply, a shout came out through the open back door, "Hermione, could you please go to the shop for some nappies? They're running out."

"But what about Kai?"

"Take him and Harry with you."

Hermione looked at Harry, he nodded and walked towards the front of the house with Hermione following.

On the way to the shop Hermione carried Kai, he rested his head against her chest and giggled as she tickled his stomach. Harry smiled at the caring and happy look upon Hermione's face.

They were walking down a street with flowers on either side when an old lady came up to Hermione. She commented on how lovely Kai was and how much he looked like Hermione, then she asked how old he was and said something about the two teenagers making excellent parents. Before either of them could correct her, she had bustled of smiling, and humming to herself.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, that was filled with humour and slight embarrasment, before continuing towards the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i shall apologise for this chapter being so short. the reason is i cant really think of anything else to put at the moment... i shall update as soon as i possibly can.

please review... you get a smartie...

Cat.


	3. prophecy preaching

Due to popular demand…(three reviews asking) I have put this chapter up… I was gonna anyway but never mind.

**Okay third chappy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the shop Hermione asked Harry if he could hold Kai while she went inside to get the nappies as there was a large amount of people within the shop, and Kai didn't like crowds. 

So Harry was left outside holding a baby. With a towel over his shoulder. Hermione had insisted on the towel, "You'll need this because Kai spits up." She had said.

Kai seemed to smile at Harry in a way that suggested he knew more than Harry. He giggled when Harry stuck his tongue out in a random fashion. The laugh of Kai made Hermione smile as she came out of the shop, nappies in hand.

Harry carried the baby on the walk back to Hermione's house. Laughing and smiling along with him. Hermione just watched them, noticing how Harry seemed perfectly capable of carrying and joking around with the six-week old child.

As they got back to Hermione's, they set down the nappies in a cupboard in the kitchen, and took kai into the back garden.

Sitting down upon a blanket, they placed Kai into his carrycot and rocked him until he went to sleep.

Harry sat looking at the sleeping baby, watching his small chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Hermione sat and read, again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yea?"

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

"Not particularly why?"

"Its nothing." Harry said quickly, remembering he hadn't mentioned the prophecy to Hermione.

"Harry, you know perfectly well there is no point lying to me, I know there is something on your mind. Now what is it?" Hermione asked snapping her book closed and glaring at Harry with a meaningful very-Hermione-like look.

"Well, do you remember that prophecy in the department of mysteries?"

Hermione nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore told me what it said. And either I have to become a murderer or Voldemort will kill me."

Harry waited for Hermione to start crying, hug him, and tell him woeful stories of how she felt sorry for him. He waited, but none of that came.

"Harry, I honestly don't know what to say." Hermione said. "is this why you asked about the future?"

Harry nodded, "I was just thinking how I might not be able to have a family 'cause Voldemort will kill me."

"Harry, I don't think Voldemort will kill you. You're going to fight him when your ready and you will win."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Harry said.

"Who said I was lying?" Hermione said in the most serious voice Harry had heard from her.

As Harry smiled at the girl in front of him a shout came from the kitchen, "You two time for dinner."

Harry and Hermione stood, Hermione picked up the blanket and her book as Harry had picked up kai, who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger facing the teenage boy who was carrying him into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right third chappy done… not the longest in the world, but hopefully it should keep people happy for now.

**Thanx to my wonderful reviewers. **

**To Stella Blu: I personally have not been told I would make a great mum, when out with a child, but I have been called a slut for walking through the streets with one of the kids I baby-sit.**

**To all the others who wanted another chappy: hope this satisfies you for now.**


	4. midday movie

**Hello again people!**

**I have decided to do this chapter now… due to complete boredom.**

**Anyway… I shall thank all my reviewers.**

**Firstly to BITCH: (nice name by the way.) is there any point to that review?**

**To Xedra: thank you for that review…I am not sure about the "homelife" part but I will try my best. And yes you can have a smartie. (Gives smartie)**

**To confused: I do know what a one shot is, but as I don't have all that much time on the computers where my mum works (and I cant go on the internet at home) I cant write a one-shot properly. So this one is in many chapters. Basically an extended one-shot. I hope that clears things up…**

**To all the others who have asked for longer chapters I promise to do my best.**

**Now on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Hermione's mother had taken her sister to the local shopping centre. Leaving Hermione and Harry to baby-sit.

The rain was pounding upon the windows with such force the noise drowned out most of the everyday noises of the washing machine and Hoover.

Harry was bored. Kai was asleep. Hermione was rooting through the cabinet of movies for something to watch.

"Here's something." She said after a good ten minutes of rummaging, "it's a really great movie, you might like it, it's all about lycanthropes."

Harry just gave her a look that said clearly "explain".

"A lycanthrope is a werewolf." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Cool, what's it called?"

"Ginger Snaps." **(AN: not mine.)**

As the movie played Hermione settled next to Harry on the couch, resting her head upon his shoulder. Harry noticed a slight tingly feeling within the pit of his stomach, but ignored it.

Throughout the film, Harry kept glancing down at Hermione, noticing the light flicker in her warm chocolate-eyes, noticing her hand on his arm.

_What's wrong with me? Its only Hermione, my best friend! _Harry thought, watching the screen show the character Ginger as a werewolf lapping up the blood, along with her human sister Brigitte.

The movie ended and Hermione stood up. Harry felt cold and wanted her back. _Stop it she is your best friend and its completely illegal! …Her hair looks nice… STOP IT NOW!_

Harry shook his head to get rid of the contraband thoughts. Hermione had noticed. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh just some irrational thoughts." Harry answered.

Just then a loud screaming filled the house.

"Kai's awake." Hermione stated simply.

"Want me to go sort him?" Harry asked.

"Would you? I'll make dinner while you do that." Hermione said smiling sweetly at Harry.

Harry walked into the bedroom where Kai was sleeping, when suddenly there came a loud BANG from outside. Then a scream…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**okay I am really really really sorry this chapter is so short but I have to go now.**

**I promise to update ASAP! **

**Please review.**

**Luv Cat.**


	5. into hiding

**Ok… I have finally managed to update this story.**

**A quick thank you to all my reviewers. Love you all!**

**Not gonna rant… so on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry picked up Kai and ran with him into the living room.

The first thing he saw was Hermione stood with her wand pointed at three Death-Eaters. The door had been blown off and lay in two pieces on the floor near the bottom of the stairs.

Harry also pulled his wand out from his jeans waistband and walked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glad his voice didn't give away the fear he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He noticed his hand wasn't shaking as he pointed his wand at the three hooded figures before him, _that's a good sign._ He thought.

The Death-Eaters simply laughed. Then one stepped forward and Harry felt Hermione tense up next to him. Kai was silent, watching the events taking place around him.

"We came because our master ordered us to kill the Mudblood." The Death-Eater said, "He told us it would be the perfect way to get to Harry Potter, make him angry by killing the woman he loved."

The other two Death-Eaters came up to stand beside there companion, all three had their wands out and pointed at the teenagers.

"Avada Kedavra!" they chorused.

Before Harry could react he felt the warmth of the green light surround himself, Kai and Hermione. The Death-Eaters laughed and dissaperated to tell their master of their success.

Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione had taken Kai and Harry had his arms around both of them. There was a blue force field around the three of them. Kai was laughing, a gurgled chuckle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "what is this?"

"I don't know. A force field of some sort, but it would take someone extremely powerful to create this."

A loud CRACK behind them made them all jump. Turning around they faced a man whose face resembled that of a garden gnome, but the look in his eyes showed a knowledge far greater than any of them knew.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began, "What's going on?"

"Ms. Granger, you are in grave danger." The headmaster of Hogwarts answered.

"Yea, I figured that out when three Death-Eaters were stood in my living room." Hermione snapped.

"You, Harry and… this baby have to go into hiding, I will stay here and explain everything to your mother, and the mother of this baby."

"But why does Kai have to go into hiding with us?" Harry asked.

"All will be explained another time. Go. I will send your belongings… and supplies, later."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but a great wind had whipped up around them. Once it died down Harry saw they were in a small cottage. He looked out of the window to see trees. They were in the middle of a forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ok… ANOTHER CHAPPY! Yay!**

**Anyway… review and I will post another chappy up… I am aiming for five reviews… not much… so please review!**

**From Cat. **


	6. reasons

**Ok, here's another chapter.**

**A quick thank you to all those who reviewed, and for those who don't know what nappies are, I apologise, I forgot that in America they are called diapers. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry watched as Hermione paced around with Kai, when they had arrived at the house in the middle of nowhere he had begun screaming.

"Hermione, I'm just going to look around" Harry called over the shouts and screams of the infant.

"Ok, but please try to be quiet, in case I get him to calm down."

Harry nodded and began to walk through the house. It was small and cosy. The furniture looked as though it hadn't been used in a few years, but Harry liked it. _At least cleaning the place will keep us occupied._ Harry thought, _oh great I'm starting to sound like Mrs Weasley._

Harry walked up the stairs and found himself looking at two doors. He opened the one on the left and discovered the bathroom. The one on the right was a bedroom, with a large four-poster bed that could have allowed at least three Dudley's to sleep comfortably within it.

Harry crept back down stairs as Kai's screaming had ceased. "Hermione, there's only one bedroom." Harry said quietly

"Oh great."

Harry stopped when he saw Hermione. She was sat on the couch and had Kai in her arms. He was asleep with his head resting on her chest. One of her hands was placed on the back of his head, the other under his backside holding him up. Her hair had fallen forward and was framing her tired face, but the look in her eyes was what made Harry stop, her eyes showed wisdom beyond even Dumbledore's years. Although she looked the same age as Harry, her eyes made her seem older. Harry watched as emotions passed through her eyes, first relief that they were safe and Kai was sleeping, then slight panic at what was going to happen to them, then a great sadness. Tears began to appear and Harry sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hermione, we are going to be fine." Harry said softly.

"How do you know that? How do you know the Death Eaters wont just find us here?"

"I'm sure they wont. And if they do I will keep you and Kai safe." Harry said

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes showing the fear she had inside her.

A loud crack sounded, waking up Kai, who presently started screaming again.

Hermione stood up and began pacing around trying to sooth the child.

Harry walked over to Professor Dumbledore. Both his and Hermione's trunks were at the Headmasters feet.

"Harry nice to know you arrived safely. Here are your things, there is food in the kitchen." Dumbledore said

"There is only one bed." Harry stated simply.

"Ah, yes, well that is because this house was built for one person, but I am sure you two will not mind sharing."

Hermione came over to the two males, anger showing in her face, making Harry seriously consider running. He had never been scared of Hermione before, and he really didn't like it.

"What is all this about Professor?" Hermione said, "Why do we have to hide, and what has Kai got to do with it?"

"You have to hide to be protected from Voldemort. And Kai has nothing to do with it, except that he is your cousin."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"That shield that protected you, Harry and young Kai was created by you Hermione. You have extraordinary power. It is triggered by emotions, your love for your cousin and Mr Potter here allowed you to tap into the power and protect you all."

"Wow." Harry breathed.

Hermione started laughing, "Yea, right. So I have this amazing power? Why haven't the ministry of magic expelled me yet?"

"This power does not need a wand, and the ministry cannot detect it." Professor Dumbledore said, "But Voldemort can, that's how the Death Eaters found you, by tracing your power."

"But I didn't do anything before they came." Hermione said.

"Yes you did, you calmed down Kai, why is it that he has stopped screaming?"

All three of them looked down at the infant, he was asleep again, but Hermione was not holding him up. He was levitating, level with Hermione's chest.

"Oh crap."

"Hermione!" Harry joked, shocked at her use of words, "I never thought you were even possible of negative language"

Dumbledore laughed merrily to himself, "If you will excuse me, I must go. I can take Kai back to his mother if you would prefer."

"Yea, take him home." Hermione said.

Dumbledore took Kai gently into his arms, "There is a village nearby, if you get restless, it is a muggle village. But please do not wander any further away from this house."

With that he dissaperated.

"Right," Hermione said, "Who gets the bed?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review, tell me what you think, or if there is anything you want to happen please let me know and I shall see if I can work it in somewhere.**

**From Cat.**


	7. shops and rain

**A great big thank you to all my reviewers! Love you all!**

**I finally updated!**

**Here's another chappy…I will try to make it longer than the last one.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sat on the couch, desperate for a break. Both he and Hermione had managed to carry the smallest couch up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Ok, remind mew why we are doing this?" Harry panted

"Because you don't want to share a bed with your best friend who just happens to be female."

"Oh, I suppose that works…and I'd just feel weird sleeping in the same bed as you. No offence or anything"

"None taken…more room for me"

Harry laughed as Hermione walked towards a cupboard where extra blankets were kept.

"So how long do you reckon we have to stay here?" he asked her.

"Not sure…possibly until we return to school" Hermione answered over her shoulder.

"What about our books and things?"

"I don't know… maybe we will be allowed to Diagon Alley for them"

Harry nodded as Hermione returned from the cupboard. She threw the blankets at him.

"What was that for?"

Hermione shrugged. "Come on," she said, "I want to see the village"

"Ok" Harry followed her through the house and outside.

They were walking through the trees following a dirt path when Hermione asked, "where abouts in the country do you reckon we are?"

"I don't know…probably somewhere we have never heard of."

Hermione laughed, Harry felt slightly happier himself at making her laugh.

They reached the village and walked through the shops.

There was all sorts. Shops with sweets, shops with cakes, shops with curtains, shops with models. Other shops, Harry didn't know what was in them.

"Where shall we go first?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, anywhere"

"Well, come on lets find a café for a drink"

"Ok" Harry followed Hermione down the cobbled streets.

xxx xxx

They had spent the whole day wondering through the shops and streets. The sun was beginning to set, and rain began to fall, when they came across a bus stop.

Hiding underneath the shelter waiting for the rain to pass they talked about dancing.

"Have you ever been dancing Harry?"

"Nope…except at the Yule ball"

"Really? I would've thought you danced before that, you did it so professionally"

"To tell you the truth, Parvati did all the dancing, I just span around in a circle"

Hermione laughed, "at least its better than getting your arm ripped out"

"Aww couldn't Vicky dance?"

"No Vicky couldn't dance."

Now Harry was laughing.

"He couldn't kiss either"

That shut Harry up.

"You kissed him?"

"Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"He kissed me, I was trapped against the wall and couldn't escape"

"Euw, I bet his lips were rubbery" Harry shuddered

"In a way" Hermione laughed

"Ok, I don't think I want to hear any more." Harry said, "Lets get back onto dancing… have you ever danced? Other then at the ball?"

"Nope… I'm not a big dancer."

"No you're a small dancer, you need to grow a bit more to be a big dancer" Harry joked.

"Hey! Just because I happen to be smaller then you. Doesn't mean you can make fun of me"

"Sorry titch" Harry said smiling.

Hermione punched him on the arm.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Making fun of me"

"Fine I wont make fun of you" Harry said.

A silence fell between them.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me?" Harry repeated

"What, here?"

Harry nodded and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it and walked towards him.

"We don't have any music"

"So?" Harry shrugged

"What do we dance to?" Hermione asked

"Nothing we just dance" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok" Hermione said, placing her hands on the back of Harry's neck.

Neither of them noticed the rain had stopped as they danced in the bus shelter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ok short chappy I know… I apologise.**

**Please review… you'll get a cookie!**

**From Cat**


End file.
